


Hero of the Day

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Teen Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: Jack’s teacher assigns him an essay based on his heroes.





	Hero of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Someone challenged me to write a Destiel fanfic based on the first song that comes up on my shuffle. The song is called Hero of the Day by Metallica.
> 
> Beta read by my friend!

“I want you to write an essay based on your hero, or heroes, and you will present It at your graduation ceremony.”

Almost everyone groaned in the classroom. Mrs. Harvelle chuckled. She loved torturing her students, and she wanted them to get out of their bubbles right before they entered college. At least there weren't that many seniors. Fifty at most. The school she worked at was very small, so it wouldn’t be too difficult for her students to give a speech based on their heroes.

Jack was one of the students who didn’t groan. He immediately started to think about all of his role models since he was a fledgling. You see, Jack wasn't like the other kids. Some would go as far as not normal at all. He was half angel  _ and  _ half demon, and not just any demon; a knight of hell. Society thought it was impossible for an angel and demon to be together and have a child of their own.

There were kids who were half demon or half angel but never both an angel and a demon combined. It was a one in seven billion. No one had ever seen a hybrid like Jack. Many of the people were scared of him; they called him a freak. Nobody normal saw a kid with dark colored wings combined with a tail. It was difficult for him during elementary and middle school, but when high school came around the students started to accept him. Times were changing and people were growing up.

Jack wasn’t popular, however. He had a great amount of friends and talked with his teachers often. Especially Mrs. Harvelle who knew his parents personally. Jack was ripped out of his thoughts when his English teacher started talking again.

“I know you’re all angry about this - and nervous - but you don’t need to be. Everyone is doing it. Your speech must be at most two minutes long. You can go lower, but no less than thirty seconds. We don’t want to be there too long, but come on! Write your speech from the heart… ” Mrs. Harvelle laid her hand on her chest and smiled.

She grabbed a stack of papers from her desk and started to hand them over to every student in the classroom. “Here’s the rubric. This is how you’re going to get graded. I want excellence and perfection on the day of graduation. Okay?”

The students murmured their response. Jack nodded in thanks when his teacher gave him the rubric. He looked down at it with interest. The paper had all the information that needed to be in the essay and in the speech. It seemed easy, but the only hard part is… who would he choose? There were so many people in his life that changed it for the better. He was obsessed with music and TV shows, so he was mostly thinking about them.

The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom while Mrs. Harvelle waved goodbye. Jack grabbed his backpack and walked out of the classroom while staring down at the piece of paper in his hand.

“Hey, Jack!”

The boy turned around when he heard his name and grinned. “Hey, Jesse!” He waved at the boy who jogged up to him. His friend Jesse was also a hybrid, but he was half demon and half human. By the looks of his tail Jack guessed his friend was happy about something.

“Seems like you got the assignment from Mrs. Harvelle.” Jesse nodded towards the paper. “I already know who I’m going to talk about. My favorite writer: Stephen King. His books got me through so much.”

“That’s cool! I still need to figure out who I’m going to write about.” Jack frowned and scratched his head in thought.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Anyways, will you be coming with us after school to get food?” Jesse asked excitedly.

Jack’s face broke into a grin and he nodded. “Of course. I’ll see you there.”

“Sweet!”

\-     -     -     -     -

Jack came back to his house around five pm. He was stuffed and wanted to lay down to take a nap. Though, he should be working on his speech right now. Graduation wasn't that far and it was his final for English. His footsteps must've been heard because in the next second, he saw his dad poking his head out of the kitchen.

“Hey, sport. You hungry?” Dean asked.

Jack groaned and shook his head. “I ate with my friends and I’m stuffed.”

Dean nodded and disappeared. Not even a second later Jack heard a shout from the kitchen. He quickly walked over and quirked an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

“Quit whining you big baby” Cas murmured. He was holding an ice bag against Dean’s bruise on his arm. The demon huffed as he held his arm out awkwardly.

“What happened?” Jack asked as he inspected the arm.

“Your father got into an unnecessary fight.” Cas immediately said without looking up from his task.

“It was necessary. If he had kept his mouth shut then I wouldn’t have given him a black eye. I wouldn’t have this bruise on my arm.” Dean huffed. He started to explain the reason why he was in a fight… 

The demon was minding his own business and doing his work - which was fixing cars. Out of nowhere, some random demon started to spit nonsense about how he’s a disgrace to the whole demon race. For  _ mating  _ with an angel and creating an ‘abomination.’ So yeah, the guy got what he deserved. He left out the parts on how badly he beat up the demon. He didn’t want Cas nagging him because of it. More than he was right now.

Cas sighed and shook his head. “Dean, you can’t just fight everyone who doesn’t like us.”

“Watch me,” Dean said determinately then whimpered when the angel pressed down on his bruise with the ice bag. “Ow! That hurts.”

“Stop moving then,” Cas sighed. The pout Dean was giving him made the angel roll his eyes. He placed a kiss on his forehead and wrapped an arm around him.

Jack saw the exchange between them and tapped his chin. His mind wandered towards his final, and he finally had an idea. He was so focused on the people he never met that he didn’t realize his real heroes were right in front of him. His parents had gone through so much. Hiding their undying love for each other, ignoring their families’ protests, and moving with little money  _ while  _ Cas was pregnant with Jack.

They did the best they could for Jack to have the life he deserved, and he was grateful for them. Hopefully, once he became successful, he could repay them. For now, he needed to write that essay.

\-     -     -     -     -

**Graduation Day**

“Cas! What’s taking you so long?” Dean called out to his mate. He was checking his watch every five seconds. They were going to be late if his mate doesn’t get out of the bathroom.

Six long minutes later Cas finally emerged from the bathroom. “It’s difficult to put on a suit because of my wings,” he grumbled. He straightened out all the wrinkles on his suit before following Dean out through the front door.

“I told you to get ready early, babe.” Dean closed the door behind them and locked it. The couple walked over to the Chevy Impala and slid into it.

“I know I know. It’s just that… I was making the cupcakes for all of Jack’s friends and teachers. I wanted to do something nice.” Cas smiled bashfully. He pointed at the tray in the backseat. Dean hadn't even noticed it. At least his angel didn’t forget it.

“Okay. I forgive you just this one time.” Dean smiled. He turned on the car and drove towards the stadium where the ceremony would take place. Cas reached out and gripped the demon’s hand. He didn’t know why he was nervous. Jack seemed fine when he left, but the angel felt like he was going to puke and cry at the same time. His little boy was growing up, and would most likely move out once he started college. Cas tried not to think too much about it as Dean drove them to the stadium.

When they finally arrived, it was packed. This was what had worried Dean. He didn’t want to wait in line so long, but from their angle it looked like the line was going fast. He parked the car and climbed out, opening the back door to grab the cupcakes.

“Dean, those are mine!”

“I know, I know. Just let me help you.” Dean closed the door with his foot before heading his way towards the line. Cas sighed and shook his head with a smile on his face. He followed behind his mate and looked under the foil to make sure the cupcakes were okay. He put the foil back on and waited in line for the security guard to let them in.

The security guard looked like he was about to say something but was cut off by Ellen. “I’m so glad you’re here!” She beckoned them in before the guard could say anything. “What do you got there?”

“Cupcakes. Cas made them,” Dean said with adoration in his tone. Cas took off the foil and grabbed a cupcake for Ellen.

“It’s for Jack’s friends and teachers,” Cas said shyly. Ellen grabbed the cupcake and nodded in thanks.

“I’ll help you pass them out. I know who are his teachers,” Ellen offered. Cas nodded and let her reach in for some cupcakes. She walked to the bleachers to find the rest of Jack’s teachers. She handed them the dessert and made sure to tell them it was from the angel.

The couple found a suitable spot where no one would bother them too much. Dean placed the tray of cupcakes beside him and looked out at the field. All of the students were piled up in the middle of the field. The music started which only met one thing: the ceremony was about to begin.

Cas was squeezing Dean’s hand tightly as he looked at the students. Jack would be one of the last ones because of his last name being Winchester. 

The principal made a speech and a couple of songs played before the students got to their speeches. All of the students’ speeches were heartwarming and Cas had to clench his teeth from crying. When it was Jack’s turn to step up, Cas and Dean screamed louder than any of the parents could. They gained some stares, but ignored them.

Jack searched the bleachers until his eyes landed on his parents. He grinned widely before looking down at the piece of paper in his hand.

“My definition of a hero is someone who you look up to. Someone that inspires you to stand up and do good no matter how cruel the world can be. My heroes are my parents. They’re not famous or well-known around the community, but I don’t care about that. I don’t care about the fame. They went through a lot. Scenarios I could never imagine because of how different they are from each other. Despite the cruelness of the world and what others think of them they kept on fighting. They make mistakes; everyone does! The most important thing is that they learned from those mistakes to become better people. They tried their damned best to make this world safer for me because of how different I am to the other kids, and for that I am eternally grateful. No other person could beat the sacrifices my parents made for me. We always look outside of our homes for heroes when our heroes should be our parents.”

By the time Jack’s speech was over Cas was a sobbing mess. Dean tried to calm him down by hugging him and rubbing his arm with his tail. He, too, felt tears stream down his cheeks but focused on Cas who was visibly shaking. Even when the last students went up to the podium, he was still crying.

Family members stood up from the bleachers when the ceremony finished. Dean was about to get up when Cas dashed through the crowds. He sighed as he picked up the tray of cupcakes and tried to follow the angel through the swarm of people. He finally spotted the black wings and chuckled when the angel was pinching Jack’s cheeks. He walked up to them and offered cupcakes to Jack’s friends. They each got one and three cupcakes remained on the tray.

Dean glanced over at his family and handed them the cupcakes. “I don’t know about you but I’m famished.” He stated before wolfing down the cupcake. “Also, I loved the speech. You made Cas cry like a baby,” Dean said around a mouthful of cupcake

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, I’m hungry, too. And I can tell.”

“Shut up, Dean. Anyways, we should go to Olive Garden. My co-worker told me all about that place!” Cas said excitedly as he started to nibble on the dessert. There were dried tears on his face and Dean tried to clean the angel’s cheeks as best as he could with a napkin.

“Was it a co-worker, or was it that guy Balthazar?” Dean made a noise at the back of his throat and his tail grew tense.

“Balthazar  _ is _ my co-worker, Dean.” Cas rolled his eyes and then smiled up at his mate. He grabbed his hand and motioned for Jack to follow them. “Let’s go eat!”

\-     -     -     -     -

The restaurant was full and the prices seemed a little too high, but it was their son’s graduation, so Dean let it slide this time. He wasn’t made of cash, though. The waitress that served them started with their drinks first while Jack spoke about the universities that wanted him. His son was going to be successful. Dean was happy for him.

Cas propped his chin in the palms of his hands as he listened to every detail Jack was saying. He was going to miss his son deeply, but he would never hold him back. They had a few more months together before he left, and Cas wanted to take full advantage of every second.

“Sounds exciting. A psychiatrist. I heard they have a very high salary. I’m so proud of you!” Cas grinned. Jack ducked his head and blushed. Cas placed a hand over his heart and smiled weakly. It was funny how Dean did the same thing when he was flustered. “Dean?”

“Mhm?” Dean asked as drank his water.

“I want another baby.”

“Wha-?” Dean choked on his water and spilled some on his suit. He grabbed a napkin and cleaned his mouth while Cas helped to dry off his suit.

“You heard me, right?” Cas asked, frowning.

“Loud and clear.” Dean coughed and looked up to make sure Cas was telling the truth. “And you’re not kidding.”

“You don’t want another child?”

“Of course I do. You can’t just say it in a middle of a restaurant, sweetheart.” Dean chuckled and Cas blushed deeply. Having another baby would be great for them, though… Dean started to think about all of the times the angel had been mad at him for craving weird things. He had to sleep on the couch a lot of times to only be woken up in the middle of the night because Cas was crying for him.

“A baby brother or sister sounds exciting to me” Jack said after a while.

“Then it’s settled,” Dean said with a smile. Cas smiled back at him and tipped his head to plant a wet kiss on the demon’s lips.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too, Cas.”


End file.
